The Becoming of The Five Clashes
by Anonymous Creatidite Scribe
Summary: One Buccaneer, One Witchdoctor, One Musketeer, One Privateer, and One Swashbuckler. All are different classes of pirating, but just like the words of Kan Po say "One twig snaps easily, more twigs hold strong." These pirates will hold that quote strongly as they form one of the greatest Pirate Alliances of the Spirial. AU. Rated T in a few chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hello Fanfiction Lovers! Welcome to The Becoming of the Five Clashes. For my first story, I'll write about my AU adventures of the Five Clashes. I don't own Kingisle or Pirates101, only the oc characters for the prologue and the Five Clashes. Ill do my best to update frequently and I hope you enjoy the Prologue. **

The Becoming of The Five Clashes/Five Clashes Legacy Book 1.  
Prologue:

Jonah Town, Home of the Whale. More like a home on a Whale! No really Jonah Town is literally on a Whale that travels the Skull Island Skyway. It's filled with Frog, Crustacean, and Pelican like people that either live where the Sun shines or live in the belly of the beast. No, I'm not kidding they actually live in belly of the whale, too!

Ok, enough about Jonah Town lets focus on that plump rat squirt over near the docks...Arrgh!  
Not that one! That isn't even a rat! That's a Jumbo Frog you idiot! Oops! Sorry Frogfather.

Ok, yah, that one little Thomas. Little Thomas was a dreamer, a dreamer who quenches to sail the Spiral, battling Cuuthroats, moving straight through Vortexs, and become rich. "You know ye can just jump in now and raise sail now. It's not like that Captins going to miss it." Thomas turned to see his Uncle Charlie, walked up to him, huffing a little at his own joke. "Have you sailed on a ship like that Unk?" Asked Thomas, pointing at a Monquestin Galleon, with a Red Hammerhead Shark with a green x behind it. "Aye, I was your age when rode and sailed on one, I was even apart of a crew!" Thomas eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Really?!" "Yeah, I was captured by Cutthroats for taking a cargo load of coin since I lived in Scrimshaw at the time, I was about to walk the plank when I was saved by the most heroic pirates of pirate history, The Five Clashes." The Five Clashes where a group of five pirates that wet e the strongest of all 5 classes of pirating and done more heroic deeds then Wizards but  
had their pirate touches, too. Charlie was lost in memories just before Thomas Nudge him roughly.

"Thee Five Clashes!? What were they like Unk? Did they sailed to worlds? Are they here? Where you First Mate? Tell Me!" Thomas question hysterically until Charlie covered Thomas's mouth. Thomas gagged. "What did you do? Shoved your hand down a Blood Bata throat?!" Charlie sighed and sat Thomas down the deck with him. "I'll tell you about my adventures soon, but first I'll tell you about how the Five Clashes came to be. It all started when they meet when they were banished at Cosiar's Channel...

**Forgive for the short Chapter. There will be longer chapters in the near Future. If you have any questions to ask fill free to ask in the reviews section or PM me. Enjoy the worlds of reality and Pirates101 and I hope your treasures right around the corner. Good Hunting!**


	2. Vengeance for Scrimshaw

**Well here's my next chapter, which is going to star Austin, Noble Austin Quince. For those who read the intro, I'll make up adventures for The Five Clashes, so it stays fresh to Experienced Pirates101 Players, I'll also put a few originals in their story, too. I don't own Kingisle or Pirates101, just ocs and this story. **

_"So Thomas, to start their story, I'll tell you about their leader, Austin The Noble. Fine Gentleman, despite living in Scrimshaw and being raised by Wharf Rats most of his life. He was found as a toddler on nothing but a what's left of a ship, after it was blown to bits by a Armada Galleon. He lived harsh childhood growing up, being treated like us Wharf Rats, having little luxury, having little food and drink, having to steal. Putting his life on the plank, but that's what gotten him his name. At the age of 16, eight years after his foster father, Will, was executed by treason of Monquestia, he gotten his revenge, inspiring not those of Scrimshaw but all of Skull Island. This is his story..._

Austin's P.O.V.

"Hey! Get back here you retched Giant scum! By the name of The Crown." Woohoo! I never felt so alive! All those years of vengeance by my Unk, Mum, and me have payed off! Today a Monquestian Ship at Scrimshaw, asking for taxes, those bloody apes don't own Skull Island or Scrimshaw, who gave them that right?!

_"Those bloody rich-banana kissers!" Barked Thomas._

Well, that was the prefect time to hatch our vengeance for Pop, for Scrimshaw, and for those who didn't deserve a death blow by a Monquestian. For the next eight years of my life, after my fathers execution by 'treason' of the Crown.

My Mum, sought vengeance for Pop, teaching me every bloody moment how I could bring Scrimshaw glory, saying I don't need a rich life to have a happy life, making me hate every Monquestian from Puerto Mico to the The Crown themselves. Just a few moments ago, I snuck in their empty ship, Uncle Ron got them all off saying they had the gold and bananas but really they were banana_ peels_!

I searched the rooms from Nose to butt(Ship joke) until I found a few bananas and luckily a few King worthy Jewels and Treasures. Sadly the distraction didn't bought enough time as when I got by the tavern, a monkey with mouth closed but eyes opened found me and now is chasing me like a pack of tiny wolves. I ran as fast as I could but by the throbbing pain of my feet and the burning of my throat from lack of air and water.

I couldn't reach my mother in time for the spears of those impolumbas were inches close to striking my back. I turned the Entrance of Scrimshaw luckily finding Blind Mew, standing at his home, black rain coat with a black hat matching his grey fur and dark grey spectacles hiding cloudy blind eyes.

Compare between us, he looks calm and not a suspect of the plan, but for me a 16 year-old with sunny blond hair with brown eyes, having smudge marks on my face from the hardship of my life. Wearing worn out Green stocking cap, a brown dirty vest and plaid sleeved shirt and baggy black pants and Ruffian brown boots. I look like if I'm hiding something that shouldn't be a secret.

I kicked the bag of stolen goodies and it sludge the ground until was right behind Mew. As if natural Mew sat down, shifting his rump to get comfy as the monkeys got closer. "Go Austin, may ye live to sail another day!" Cried Mew.

I ran some more until I collapsed on the beach squishing a Crawlie but I was to tired to care! Was going to share my both of my fathers fate, dying for good deeds that shouldn't be punished. "You are arrested from stealing from a Monquestian Ship and disturbing The Crown." the leader announced cuffing my hands. As I aboard my voyage to death, I'm thinking of my Mum's words I heard a few months ago. "_Think about it, Austin. Scrimshaw will thank ye, Skull Island will thank ye, you'll be the one who will steal from the rich and will give to the poor, you'll be Scrimshaw's Robin Hood!" _

A tear went down my eye as they raised anchor and set sailed for one of those most solitary places of the Spiral..._ Cosair's Channel._

**Ok that's the start of the journey and destiny of Noble Austin Quince, a Privateer and Robin Hood of Scrimshaw. But wait, there is still more about how him and the other four meet together at Cosair's Channel. Thank you to all who have time to read this story, and I hope your Treasure Chest is just around the corner. Good Hunting!**


	3. May the odds be forever in my Favor-NOT!

**Yo Ho, everyone! Thank you all who have come and and read as far as Chapter 2. This chapter is going to be about Coraline, the Witchdoctor. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I don't own Kingisle or Pirates101, just this story and the ocs in it.**

_"So where were we... Oh yes. You and I both known some pretty dark poeple and Gullet, but none can match this next clash, Coraline Zest, or as we called her, Coraline the Spook. She... took the most painful past, of all of the crew. She never was on a side in War, for she didnt want mutiny to be her fate as her parents did. _

_She became a pit fighter for 8 years of life, having a scar straight under a almost white eye as proof. She has also committed more crimes then Fin himself, and darkest part of all, supporter to the undead and believe it or not protecter if the Waponis. So she is truly Witchdoctor at heart. This is were she has finally crossed the line... with The Frogfather himself!_

Coraline's P.O.P.

"Password?" Asked Sam.

"Ribbet." I cofirmed dully. They should really change that password. I mean if I were in charge for coming up with the password at least it would keep our dignity, and after saying that my Staff in form of a serpent can only protect, if not counting my black hair, white eyes, my scar, and a tiki armor set as a gift Waponis.

"You may enter." As I pass by the frame there, I see the owner of the this wet black market, The Frogfather and his assitant Toady.(He better not bring up the book of favors, reminders make me drowsy as the dead.) The Frogfather was the only one I trusted ever since my parents died of cold, bloody mutiny! I been a Lone Wolf ever since.

Trying to get a small living for myself, having nothing but a small closet as a room in the town's tavern. I have to work for the Frogfather to keep my crimes and myself hidden from Skull Island. Such as, taking a few coins from businesses in Skull Island, making the Monquestians at the Presido go bananas(no pun intend), taking a few dorsals from Sharks, and swiping some cheese from Wharf Rats.

_"Hey I like Cheese! Wait...why would a Witchdoctor like cheese?" Asked Tom. "It'a a expression, Nephew." Replied Charlie. "Oh."_

"Cora, my favorite pirates-you! How is the task?" asked The Frogfather, tapping the desk with a glare with the look 'time is money' tattooed all over it. I drop a sacked with the recent good I got from Bestina, a slimy egg.

The Frogfather's hand grazed over it, checking it for a decoy. "Ah, the egg. Perfect! Well Done, Cora. Now on to some new business... I have some good news and some bad news. The Good news is you know I'll never let my favors to you be broken, but sadly the bad news you broke yours." Explained The Frogfather. Wait... What?! I may used frogs in my spells and potions, but I never broken a promise like that!

"Sir, I'm sorry but I thought you given me 3 strikes how is it that I broke 3 already!? I snapped calmy, Clenching my staff tightly. "We'll let me, think... You didn't get the right egg I want I want a Saber Tooth bunny, first of all, then there's my godson's trouble in Blood Shoals that never cleared up, my once in a lifetime deal with Jack, the destruction of my only copy of The Book of Favors..." "Hey that book was giving me Nightmares ok and I'm a Witchdoctor!" I defended myself, but deep down, I know it won't save me from the Frogfathers punishment.

"For a week I'm not keeping the secret about your criminal Record but since you helped for the past 3 Years, I'll move you somewhere were you'll be hidden." Assured the Frogfather, thank the favors. "Where?" I asked glaring at him, trying to crack telepathy.

"Corsair's Channel, no gangs will dare try to find you there and most will think your dead if they find out. So to keep you alive I will give you a weeks portion of food and have the best pilot I can find to take you there and back, so your lucky it's a favor from and a punishment to you." The Frogfather snapped his fingers, then the crabs came in with rope and a sack. Holy..."Don't worry it's not personal it's just business." The last words of The Frogfather came out before I felt a sharp hit the head and was knocked out.

**Phew! Longest chapter so far, so what happens next? Will we see a heart of a Swashbuckler, the bravery of the buccaneer, or the eye of the Musketeer? Wait for the next chapter to find out. May your odds forever help you through the FrogFather's Favor(s). **


	4. The Student Becomes the Failure

**Hey everyone, thank you all viewers who read this far. Before you read this chapter and learn about India, The Quick, I'll wish to to know what you think of my story, because I wish for this story to be juicing as Yum, not stupid as Monquestian Wear. It would be great help! Ok I don't own Kingisle or Pirates101, just my ocs and Story. **

_"India, aye she was a beauty. Kind, smart, and courageous when she defending those she protects and loves. Though she has true navigation skills, it didn't save her parents and crew when their ship got torn to bits by a Vortex, not a good way to go! Raised by a Clan of Ninja Pigs gave her the true gift of blades, making her the best of her class and favored by her Master, Yoso. But that's not the way how she gained her legacy in Mooshu though, it's when she had stand up to the meanest and merciless demons in Skull Island, the Threshers..._

India 's P.O.V.

I watched patiently as the Mooshu ship docked, I have been planning a reunion with my former master and fatherly-figure, Master Yoso. The only pig in Mooshu who taught the sacred Ways of the Ninja Pig when no one else bothered, and the only one who treated me more as a family more then a friend. There he was, wearing silky grey robes, now a monk as he retired from his Ninja Pig Duties.

"Master Yoso, welcome to Skull Island, I hope the Windlanes weren't to rough on your journey?" I politely held my hand as the elderly Ninja, walked down the board. "Not at all my dear, though it would be nice to stretch your legs once in awhile, that boat is no bigger than a lantern!" Complained Yoso, as we walked onto the beaches of Skull Island, we sat near a bench near town, watching as Skipping Sally came to do her regular jogs.

"So, how's your training with Morgan? She usually is very fast and sharp on her students."(pun intend) Morgan Lafitte came to Mooshu three months after my Master retired from a career ending injury to the leg. Offering to be a student in The Swashbucklers Class as she heard about my skills by Yoso, himself.

"Great actually, I made a couple friends here on Skull Island, I'm a level 5 currently and also Captain Avery himself, offered me a crew! Sadly it's a shame you retired from being a Ninja Pig, I would've put you on my-"

"Ninja Pig?! Please...that old man can't even pass for a regular pig!" I was cut off by a ! A Thresher?! I never seen them before, but it don't have to known their tale... Bloody demons that call themselves Pirates! Not worthy enough to be called Sharks!

"How in the world did you get past security?!" I said, trying to show some braving was showing alot of signs of weakness. "That's not important, little girl. Hehe, you old man... if your really are a Ninja, fight me! I bet you'll fall like sticks before I can break my bones. " said The Thresher. There's no way my Master is going to fight someone that tough and probably not going to show mercy.

"NO! If your going to someone, fight me. I have been his apprentice for years, I know the way of the Ninja Pig, fight me you overgrown Guppy!" I retorted, well that got him to snap as he charge at me like a bull, but I swiftly dodge his blown as he knocked into the now broken bench. His henchmen circle us blocking our escape and preventing Yoso from intervening. "Hehe, well boys, looks like we got a swashbuckler. Too bad they can't handle our force." He took his blade out and went to do a horizon cut, but blocked it with a scissor cross.

The sharks chuckled at their little show probably giving support to their leader, who was Turing to a impossible shade of red. He kept doing Root slices but I kept blocking with my twin blades. It was 10-0, the sharks were now fearing their captain's failing victory into my successful victory, I'll earn back my master's honor and make sure they never touch him.

Boy...did I fail... The next thing I knew was the the thresher clenched his fist and rose it into the breezy air shouting "Boys, plan B." Then out of nowhere a strong fist came down onto my skull and it knocked me out, not before I heard those words I'll never forget. "We'll you should pround, the little wimp taught us how to do the way of the LOSER Pigs, now it's your turn old man!" I whimpered silently before I felt hands of a human lifted me and carried me down the docks onto what have been the Threshers ship, and the last thing I saw was blue eyes looking into my golden brown ones.

**So who is this human thresher? Will it involve the other two Clashes? Will we see more fights? Find out the next chapters! Thank you all for viewing and I hope you enjoy the story. Good Hunting!**


	5. Jaws strikes back

**Hey,**** guys! So about the fight last chapter, I will name the moves of the characters in the story that way you can picture what type of action there doing so it make a lot more since, but if you don't ask me and I reply by the next chapter PM you if your a fellow writer. Enjoy Nick, The Genorous. I don't own Kingisle or Pirates101, just the story and the oc characters made by me. **

_"Next of The Five Clashes, was Nicholas DeClark, kindest buccaneer in the Skyways, but that didn't stop his Buccaneer pride from letting him battle the toughest of enemies. The fate of his parents were unknown, as he was seen floating the skyways as a baby and was raised to be a strong buccaneer and a merciless pirate-"_

_"Unk, I thought he was generous?" Asked Thomas. "He is, but not the ones who raised him, The Threshers. The same Threshers who fought and kidnapped India, but this wasn't just a plan to get rid of just India, this started as they sailed the Skyway..._

Nick's P.O.V.

I gently put the girl down as my crew mates went to deal withe so-called Ninja Pig, if they kill him or the girl they probably will dump them off Cosair'a Channel, it's a great place to hide murdered corpses. I don't know why we have to attack innocent people, I know that we have to do it to keep a living but also achieve their goals, but what are their goals?

Ever since I could talk to my only family and friends they never tell me what their plans are only what they want me to do. I have seen them angry and I never want to be Thresher bait just like those who were. The Threshers returned, as the pig was injured on the beach above us, breathing for dear life. "Set sail for Cosair's Channel!" Cried Eric, our Captain. For some odd reason it was his idea to take me on his crew and raise me to be what I am today.

He is like a best friend instead a fatherly-figure, probably to keep his Captain status, as we were taught love is a weakness holding back your dreams and desires, but I'm probably the only one who doesn't believe in that Quote. Though that also doesn't stop most of Skull Island, possible the Spiral hate me for trusting the Sharks, and for possibly doing the jobs I was given that were crime worthy.

As I was lost in thoughts, Slash, Eric's First Mate came to me and patted me on the shoulders, grabbing my attention. "We need you to take her body down to the beach on the island, we are already suspects for the ones floating the Skyway, so no killing this time." Ordered Slash, just as The Tiger Jaws, docked on old Gunn's deserted island. They weighed archer and boarded the Ship to the island for my way to cross. I picked the girl up bridal-style and walked the planked the beach and laid her down gently just as I heard the anchor and board go up and the crew laughing mercilessly, they were leaving me behind!

_"Let this be a lesson for you Thomas, never trust a Thresher!" _

Slash appeared on edge of the Skiff holding a blood stained sword. "I can't believe this day has come! That dimwitted Eric taking a HUMAN and making pass a Thresher!" He laughed evilly as I processed what was happening, it was Mutiny! Cutthroats do this a lot the time, usually and jealous First Mate, or sibling that wanted to be First in Command.

"Don't worry Nick, ye and the girl weren't the only ones that just Wanted to drop off, we just wanted to get rid of the Old Captain, so we made a little excuse to horde anorther victim. Also what another excuse to dump a worthless Human on the island just to save the crews reputation! But don't worry, boy. To thank your years of service, you can have Shark Fin Soup for a couple of Days! Hahahahaha!"

Two other Threshers came with a dead corpse Eric with many slashes to the throat and back, probably to cut his spine. He dump the body on the beach. And chuckled away as the Tiger Jaws to set sail to who-knows-were now. I didn't realize at the time but there were two figures behind me. Then what felt like a girl's hand pat me on the shoulder. I couldn't believe who it was..."Coraline?!"

**Ok, my first Offical Cliffhanger, so sorry about the late update, I was having Writers Block, but don't worry I have a Supporter helping me with my story, and don't about if the next chapter, it will be a little different just like this one but more, thank you all who have read. Good Hunting!**


	6. The Start of Something New

**Hey Guys thanks for waiting patiently for chapter 6 to come out. Also I like to thank you blizzard12989 and SeverinadeStrango for becoming my first Reviewers for my story, it's nice to know that my story is coming good so far. Anyway off topic, back at Gunn's Island... (I don't own Kingisle or Pirates10- just the Characters and these stories.)**

Nick's P.O.V.

I can't believe it, Coraline is Cosair's Channel! How do I know her you may ask? My 'former crew' went to do regular business with the Frogfather, I met Coraline couple of times there, she was the Frogfather's favorite, but judging her expression, it seems that both of us lost what we were close to do today.

"How are you here? I know you can enter Vortexes, Waponi Villages, and even Darkmoor without fear, how is it your here on Cosair's Channel when you could be cutting off heads of dolls?" I asked, forgetting about the living and dead bodies yards from us. "Well, it seems that his head is now filled with Favors, Favors, Favors, and what else... Oh Yah, Favors! Oh Troggy Guts, I just lost my only protection from Water Moles not counting Waponis, Monquestia, Cutthroats, and Skull Island itself! What about you and Mr. **Cut**throat over there?" she motioned over my deceased Captain.

"Mutiny, Slash threw me off saying that I was causing the Threshers weakness. Wait who are you?" I asked the 15-16 year old blonde hair teen standing next to Coraline. "Austin, and who is the wipeout chick over there?" Though after he said those words twin even daggers made a x to cut his throat.

"The name is India and why did you attack me and my Mentor?" India snapped, crud! Thank goodness she didn't think it was me I got enough problems as it is. "It wasn't me, it was that guy you over board with!" Spoke too soon. She kicked my knee and I fell to the ground, wincing in pain. "Your lucky I didn't kick you a little higher!" Retorted India, Austin was sniggering but Coraline was just laughing her head off.

I straighten up and stared at India. "Look I'm not the one who decided to kidnap you, if we ever get off this island you and Slash can fight and then you can kick him!" I Offered but it didn't help my cause. She stormed off, tucking in her daggers. Coraline sarcastically clapped.

"Well done Thresher, it was better entertainment then the Monuestians using Austin as a Piñata!" Sniggered Coraline, as Austin stared daggers at her. "Wait your a Thresher? I thought those were made out of Tiger Sharks ?" "Well they founded me and raised me for 13 years, I'm trained as a Buccaneer." I proudly said. We started actually having a conversation as India returned, probably the best idea if your on a island surrounded by Flying Fish and Barracudas.

I we all found out(except for Coraline) that Austin was a Privateer despite the fact he never fought before, but after hearing how he defending Scrimshaw seem to proof the opinion. We also are all Orphans, either are parents are dead or well just dead. India was part of the Skull Island Pirate Academy, under the Swashbuckler Class, talking about how she would of gotten a crew if I didn't haven't captured her...let it go woman! It's been a couple hours since all first met and the sun was starting to set, Austin got the idea that we should sleep in Gunn's Cabin and we all agreed to it, we were about to go inside when we saw a moving dot in the distance, we couldn't tell if was a beast or floating rubble but telling by Coraline sweated out of shock backed away into the cabin that's what we all soon realized it was a Skull Island Ship.

**So I know what your thinking, where is this Musketeer? I thought you said they were all banished at Cosiar Channel. 1. He also has a different story like Nick DeClark, 2. I didn't say when so be patient. Sorry for the short chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer, thanks for reading and Good Luck in Pirates101!**


	7. Deal or No Deal

**Hey Guys, thanks for reading this far 82 viewers, that's amazing! Ok so a reminder to those who are confused about the story, If you have any questions about the story, characters, or anything else on this account, PM or Review. I don't own Pirates101 or Kingsisle just this story and a few oc characters. **

India's P.O.V.

Yes! They founded us, now we get off this fish-smelling island. They must found out I was missing or my Master reported to Avery and/or Mordekai. We all (except Nick and Coraline, who were wanted on Skull Island.) The ship docked off the old docks that once belonged to Captain Gunn. Austin and I stood right a inch closer to the plank to the ship, which Mordekai stood on the otherwise.

He walked down the docks, looking around if he was looking for treasure with his 24/7 Tough Guy expression. "Were are the other two?" Asked Mordekai, we pointed toward the cabin without second thought and watched him march up to the cabin and a few seconds later came out with Coraline and Nick, each being held up by the collar of their outfits and both were struggling out of the Hammerhead's grip. He dropped them next us, Nick staring shock of seeing the last Hammerhead known alive, and Coraline just yelled at him.

"Hey! Watch the outfit, you can't this anywhere else. And if I see one tear one this, you'll have to go through the Waponis to get me a new one and to take me to prison!" She cried, as Mordekai rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Zest, I know of your and DeClarks crimes of Skull Island and it's Skyway but that's not the reason I'm here for." Mordekai stayed, leaving shocked expressions on our faces. "I was requested by Captain Avery to find Coraline Zest, Austin Quince, India Radcliffe, Cole Kenner, and Nicholas DeClark., he wishes to speak to you all personally."

Why would Avery want us for, well I have a few ideas for Coraline, Nick, and me, but I don't know the reason for Austin, and who is Cole Kenner? "We'll be leaving now to speak to him, or if you want stay here-" "NO!" We shouted in unison. Then we headed off to Skull Island to possibly find this Cole and Captain Avery.

_Captain Avery's Office, Skull Island. _

We walked in the office of Avery, Coraline and Nick had to wear Cloaks from the docks of Skull Island to here, but lucky we were never spotted. In the room besides us five were Captain Avery, Madame Vamila, Morgan LaFitte, and The Commodore. No Cole. "Ah, isn't it Robin Hood of Scrimshaw, The Frogfather's ex-favorite, India, and Tiger Wood." Replied Avery, wait how come I don't get a nickname? "I'm sure your all wondering why brought two outlaws and 3 Pirate-wannabes here to my office and why 4 out of 5 of my First Mates and Trainers here to, well I'll explain." said Avery.

_(Puppet Show begins, the audience is filled with different sets of pirates)_

_"As you all know, Pirating makes up of 5 Classes, Buccaneers, The strength of the crew, the toughest as iron.(the symbol of the buccaneers shows up)The Witchdoctors, magic, darker and scarier than Black Blood(the symbol of Witchdoctors shows up with Coraline proudly smiling by it, but is pushed away by Avery.) The Musketeers, the eye, sharp as a bullseye. Swashbucklers, the swift, fast the Vortex, and last but certainly not least, the Privateer, leaders of the crew. (The symbols of the Musketeer, Swashbuckler, and Privateer show up.) _

_Each of these classes have special talents that makes a pirate a Pirate, but each has a weakness witch is the other four classes. For example if your a Buccaneer, you can be easily __outsmarted by a Musketeer because of range attacks and dodging skills. So I brilliantly-" "*Clears Throat"(Avery smiles 'dashingly with the sun his back with The Commodore behind him) "Eh, with little help from The Commodore, we decided to make a 5 Captain-Crew, which will have no weaknesses, and with my help will make you one of the best pirate alliances of the Spiral!" Finished Avery._

_(Puppet Show ends)_

"Wait, there's 4 of us... what about this... Cole?" Austin asked, scratching his head. "We weren't able to find his current location, but rumors are from my resources he is somewhere in The Tradewinds Skyway, I would of given you some tests when all of you are here but sense it's not possible, I'll give you your first test, I want to know how good you are at doing Quests, one of the job requirements of being a pirate. And that quest is to bring Cole here alive. If you get it right all of you will get 1000 Septims but to get Tradewinds, you'll need a Companion follow these 4 trainers down to the Tavern in Flostam. Talk to the Taverner One-Eye Jack then you all will get your First Mates, do we have an accord?"

Avery gave a hand out to us, but before we make any movements Coraline barged in. "Wait, there's no way I'm going to Flotsam, I have enemies there, and since the Frogfather is not going to hide me, I'm not going!"

We mumbled in agreement, none of us wanted to go there for we might run into something that will knock us out, or knock us out again. Mordekai step in. "If you don't we understand, we can take you back to Corsairs or maybe put you in prison for your crimes-" "NO!" We replied again unison, then we had choice but to agree with Avery. "Your Companions shall be waiting in the Tavern cellar, Good Hunting!_  
_

**Hope you like the Chapter, thanks for reading and Good Hunting in Pirates101.**


	8. Our First Companions and Tale of Doom

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the waiting. School is killing my brain. Thank you every reader who read my story. I hope you enjoy the story and happy late-Halloween! :) I don't own Pirates101 or Kingsisle. Just the ocs and this story. **

Austin's P.O.V.

We head down to the docks where Moredakai's ship layed. Before we boarded, our so-called _mentors _stopped in front of us. "We know you wouldn't be able to get to Flotsam by yourself without being got by The Frogfather's men, or Cutthroats so we'll go with you as far as Flostsam's Tavern. One-Eye Jack is the Taverner there, he knows about you five coming and your companions meeting he promise to you hidden as long you have the coin..." Mordekai started. "And you return the favor, just like The Frogfather, he makes favors too." replied Coraline. "Yes, like Zest said, we are sending with 4000 Septims for transporration to Trandswind Skyaway." Morderkai finished as we walked on board.

We all watched as Skull Island got smaller and smaller as we set sail. I got a tap on the shoulder and turned to see India motion me to follow her and the others as we enter the cabins below the deck, with The Commedre in front. It will take an hour to reach Flostam. You should get to know each other, if you need anything I'll be on deck." He patted me on the shoulder, shutted the drop, then left us in the cabin alone. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Coraline got up on one the empty bunks and started to fall asleep.

"Hey, I know you don't like Avery, but come on we could become the greatest pirate alliances in the Spiral!" India urged, shaking Coraline to stay awake. "Hey, did you get knocked in the head, slept on a hard ground for 3 hours and be dragged around by a Hammerhead, NO! SO LET ME SLEEP!" Coraline shouted at India like a Banshee then roll to her side.

"You weren't the only ones knocked out and betrayed, I was beaten in a battle with Threshers, they might have killed my mentor, he was the only family had and not only that I failed him, he trained to a great Swashbuckler and I brought dishonor him..." tears dripped down India's chin. "Not going work, Softie! Even if we did find Kenner, or even make to Flostam alive, how are we going to be a Pirate Alliance if we grab attention every gang that wants to kill us?" Coraline questioned. "Wow, The Great Spooky and Fearful Coraline Zest fearing other gangs of pirates? And you thought a Human Thresher was strange." Nick pointed out, Coraline snapped at him. "Watch yourself Shark bait! ** I DONT FEAR ANYONE... **the only reason I don't want to do this because of the Frogfather. I can't ask for cover if we're wanted by a World or Gang, he'll point that silmy finger in our direction, we be hunted until at the edge of the Spiral and get killed before the our does!" Coraline signed.

"Hey, let's not think about it now, we will be ok when get are companions. Then later we get a bigger crew and then we won't worry about our enemies again." I assured them. "So, who or what do you think our first Companions will be?" I asked, which seem to calm down India and Coraline. "I like mine to be a Moosho Warrior, their really wise even if aren't use to new land, like Goat Monk or a Goose Monk. Though, Cows, Horses, and Pigs are good too." Replied India, as she sat next to me while Coraline and Nick had there own, she probably never forgave him for working for Threshers but he seemed unaffected by it.

"I like mine to be a Wharf Rat, they are like family even if they don't me, or Dog or Cat would be nice. They would be able to hide us and help look for Cole." I replied, my foster brothers, Mac and Chester also known as Cheese and I would play Pirates, me being a Captain while Mac and Cheese toke turns playing First Mate. "I like mine to be an undead zombie or Skelton." I was surprised Coraline spoke up.

"They are more loyal then Cutthroat savages...no offense." She replied to Nick, you shown little hurt in his light blue eyes. "No taken, I was raised by them not born one. I like mine to be any type just as long they can wield a weapon without cutting themselves." Replied Nick. We then a bell rang on the upper deck. "We have dock on Flostam way anchor!" shouted the Commedre. We ran up to deck to find ourselves in Flostam.

It was close to sundown when we got there. Many of citizens were Wharf Rats but also humans too. "You may think their family, but the aren't always." I jumped not realizing that Madame Vamila was inches from my face. Her green eyes piecring me. "There is a traitor among who trust Austin, don't trust the one who guided you to your doom." She said.

A traitor you who guided me to my doom? I choose to. My Unk or my Mum won't put me in there if they knew I wasn't up to the task. Before I could ask, we headed up the boat like city, until we rode to the top find One-Eye Jack's Tavern. We enter to find the rabbit himself sitting at a table talking to a buffed Merchant.

His eye toward us and flicked his ear toward the tavern cellars. We entered the hallway to find 8 rooms only 1 was opened. "I was wandering when you would come along, with all the risks." said Jack, letting us into a room with a Female Brown Mouse, with a white baggy shirt, thin brown pants and green hat. A sword dangled at her side. "This is Sasha." Replied The Commedore to me.

"I notice that you have a good relationship with mice and rats alike. She just got here Marleybone to make a living here. I offersd her a home on Skull Island she joined your crew." Sasha bowed to me. "So your my Captain, well it's nice to know I won't be loowed at by someone raised a perfect life style." She replied to me. "Um... thanks?" "Just don't think I cant help myself out there help me and train me in the ways of a privateteer and we get along just fine."

Next to her was undead skelton with a red bandana and Eye patch. At both of his sides was a musket and on the another a chipped sword. His eye stared at Coraline, and Coraline stared back. "This was once Captain Aaron, also known as Eagle Eye, he will have you covered when you need him the most." Replied Vamila. Aaron walked up to Coraline then kneeled. "I shall fight with to the Undead Captaine." Aaron replied.

Coraline smirked. "I can get use to this." She replied. Next to Aaron was Aqualin Warrior, bulky to beak to talon he worn Aquilan Armor and helmet. He held a courageous smile and shake hands with India. "This is Apollo, his father works at the new pet pavilion in Skull Island." Replied Morgan.

"Not a pet trainer, but a great fighter. India, even if our plan for the 5-class alliance doesnt work, Apollo wI'll join your crew." "Don't worry Captain Radcliffe, I will to my best to help you find Captain Kenner, is a great pet trainer at Cirus Maxiumus and a good friend. I'll do the best I can to help you." Then last was the most surprising... A Troggie.

It jumped up and down and started shaking Nick's hand wildly. "This is Indigo, we found him wandering the streets of Skull Island and Fish Eye got some Musketeer training and speech in him too." Replied Mordekai, putting his giant hand on Indigo's shoulder. The Troggie calmed and stared excitedly at Nick. "Hi Captaine, I'm Indigo the Troggie!" We stared in both confusing and shock. "It's a Pirate Miracle!" cried Coraline, looking up.

"It's time we left so no one suspects anything, here." The Commedore handed me a puch full of Septims in them. "For your transportation to Tradewinds and your stay here, we suggest you stay the night and rent cabins for yourself, it's dangerous and risky to sail at night." And with that all of them left, except Jack with bottles of Yum and Flying Fish Stake for us and our Companions. "Ok, here, you can the 480 coins tomorrow. I got some possible locations for you to find Kenner but there a catch. Every since Quince's Theft, Scrimshaw is guarded by Monquestians same with Puerto Mico. There is also the possiblity he's in the Vortex near the portal to Monquestia but let's leave at that. Also here."

He handed each of us a key. " Just head to the lower decks and cabins will be ready for you. Your companions already got some for themselves. Tomorrow meet me down here in this very cellar and I'll give you the map. Good Night Captains." said Jack then he left. We ate and drank until Coraline was sleeping in her stake. We actually had fun learning about our companions and our adventures as kids dispit some of ours are dark like Coraline's, Nick's, and mine. Though most of time I couldn't stop thinking of Madame Vamila's Prophecy. _Don't trust the traitor who will lead you towards your doom. _I still couldn't believe someone from my adopted family would do that, but there is a chance that it could be someone in the future, but I have to stop worrying about, I have a very busy day tomorrow.

**So who is this Traitor? Is it one of the Five? His family or a old foe? Find out in the chapters to come. Until then... Good Hunting!**


	9. A Monkey seeks a Monkeys doom

**Hey, sorry again for the late updates. I was busy with school and making the oc sheets for the characters. Right now I'm making a Oc registrar chapter for you guys to submit OCs and also for ideas for companions. Now enough talk, now with the chapter. I don't own Pirates101 or Kingisle. Just this story and oc characters. **

Coraline's .

In we got up and met back at Jack's Tavern. And by we, I mean them. I wasn't very much of a early riser. Even before the Frogfather banished me to Cosair's Channel. It literally took 3 Crab Henchmen and 2 Storm Sharks to get me going. Though considering either get up or face some time behind bars, I headed to Jack's Tavern, under a cloak of course since this one of the Frogfather's black markets. As I entered, I notice more locals and travelers than the night before, but none one to worry about. In the cellar we met our first Companions, each one with their respected Captain except Eagle Eye.

Also in the room was Jack and a wealthy-looking Monquestian, and judging by the look in Austin's eyes this could be interesting. "Well, bout time you woke Zest, we thought you were taking a extra dirt nap again." Snickered Jack. I glared at him annoyance burning in my soul. "Watch it, Rabbit. I may not work with the Frogfather anymore but that doesn't mean that I lost my voodoo touch." I smiled wickedly petting my Cobra like staff, making Jack a little but to others it probably looked like it affected him. "Anyways, over night I got some resources on were Kenner is. From Mr. Mono here, I'll let him explain from here." Jack then stepped aside for everyone to see the Monquestian on the table.

"I heard of your little friend, he likes Batacuda Fish in Tradewinds to trade with Puerto Mico and Scrimshaw for money to buy pet food for his Flying Snake, Snap and for Circus Maxiumus. But recently, the Crown exiled the former Governor of Puerto Mico and ordered our new Governor to arrest pirates "illegally" trading with them. They captured Cole Kenner I know it. And I didn't cover my eyes! He is being held prisoner on Puerto Mico, but if we don't hurry he might be sent to Monquestia and get executed in Zenda. For years of service Cole did, I'll over you my ship to Puerto Mico. He will on the other side of the floating island where the prison'a location is." said Mr. Mono.

"Sir, you don't have to do that. We can get a ride to Puerto Mico." Assured India. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but how are you going to get there without being caught?" He gots a point there, I thought to myself. Austin glared even more at the Monquestian. "I will also offer to get you there without notice for some can...grab people's attention more then other." He glanced at me and Eagle Eye, then Nick and Indigo, then Austin and Sasha. "When do we leave?" Asked Nick, holding a Yum bottle with some purple liquid left in it. "As soon as we can get prepared." We then got onto the docks of Flostam and sailed the Current to Tradewinds. I walked around deck to find Austin sitting by himself staring at the Skyway. "Hey," I said, getting his attention. I was able next to him and sit next him in Acquaintance sort of way. "Do you received Prophecys?" Austin asked, rubbing his fingers together in a nervous fashion. "Witchdoctors don't always, only a few are gifted, why?" I asked. He looked at me in the eyes, little more now we actually had direct contact. "Yesterday, Madame Vamilia said someone I trust will guide me to my doom. Im hoping it's not my adopted family but what do you think?" He asked, his brown eyes filled with worry. "She probably did for a joke. It not look like but she does a wicked sense of humor. She was probably trying to scare you out of your alliance." He looked confused. "Your?" "I don't know if I'll join or not. I only couldn't work with the Frogfather for a week. Then I can get back to work. I'm still unsure." I really didn't put much thought into it, since Avery's plans don't usually go well I leave at that. I'm naturally a loner so I'll have weave itself. We went are own ways after a few minutes of silence and went to find our Companions not seeing a dark figure watching us.

(?) P.O.V.

The plan is going excellent, after we found out they left they're grave yards we to punish them. Likely Avery, got all of them together and since they want Cole they'll come straight towards us! Once there killed well ruled Tradewinds and soon Skull Islan! Mwhahaha**! **

**Sorry for the short chapter and cliffs! So who is this mysterious figure? Is it Slash? Monquestians? Or someone else? Find out in next updates of The Becoming of the Five Clashes. Until then, Good Hunting! **


	10. The Five Clashes Pirate Oc Sheet

**Hello, fellow readers. So it's been a few weeks since I posted my last chapter. Before I finish the next chapter, I thought should give you the The Five Clashes Series Oc sheet. If this story is successful I'll probably start a series with this and my notes can't hold a lot of Oc sheets, so here is oc sheet, I'll be frequently updating if any new information should be on this Oc Sheet. Also later I'll be posting the Companions Oc sheet as well. Last, I'm willing to listen to some ideas for future stories in the series, too. **

Your Pirate's Name= (Personality Trait/First Name/Last Name) Either in the came or your own as long as it's sensible.

Gender: Male or Female

Species; Human or Animals in the game. You can only be ONE.

Age: Can only range from 10-18 if you wished to be enrolled at Skull Island Academy.

Physical/Wardrobe Appearance= How do you describe your character?

Personality; How does your act and what are their traits.

Pirate Class= Witchdoctor, Buccaneer, Swashbuckler, Musketeer, and Pritveteer.

Powers; Powers used in combat based off your class.

Your Companions= They may be original to the story plot in the game or oc

Weapons= Based off your own class and your second class only.

Pets: Optional(Their name and specie)

Affliction; Good/Neutral/Evil

Talents/Skills= Besides your talents in your class what's your prowess outside being a pirate.

Likes;Optional.

Dislikes; Optional.

Strengths;

Weaknesses;

Pirate Academy Studies; Coming Soon!

HomeWorld; Which world do you heir from: examples would like Mooshu, Skull Island, or even Monquestia.

Ship; Optional.

Flag Symbol; Options are those from the game.

What role would you like in The Five Clashes Series: It could only range from Major to Minor for the main characters are already taken. If like to be part of a certain plot of the story fill it out in the reviews.

Back story;

Rules for Oc sheet;

1. Nothing Inappropriate! There are kids who also read fanfiction so nothing that scars them for life!

2. Don't make your character too powerful we all have strengths and weaknesses.

3. PM Suggestions to any additions to The Five Clashes Pirate Oc Sheet are welcomed as long as appropriate.

4. Don't push them into the clashes lives, they have Spiral sitting on their shoulders and that's already enough.

5. You can have up to 4 Companions per Oc.

6. No crossovers from Wizard101 or any story. I already have plans for future stories.

7. There will be times I'll delete the oc sheets, but don't pester me into reporting because I'll rewrite on my Profile page.

8. The rules will be short but if this Oc Sheet is being used in ways that considered innapporiate or such. The rules increases or become more strict.

**That would be it for now, if you have any questions PM me. Until next time, Goof Hunting!**


End file.
